<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shenanigans with the Maknae Line by yourstrulyhn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859834">Shenanigans with the Maknae Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhn/pseuds/yourstrulyhn'>yourstrulyhn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Shenanigans, WayV - Freeform, maknae nct, nct - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhn/pseuds/yourstrulyhn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just getting up to no good with the maknae line."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NCT Dream Ensemble &amp; Reader, NCT Ensemble &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shenanigans with the Maknae Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what am I supposed to do about that?” You yawned, looking up from your phone to Chenle who was laying on the floor. He let out a loud groan and rolled over onto his stomach, pouting at you. As if you had a solution to his problem. “Again. I still don’t know how I’m supposed to help you, Chenle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dreamies were hanging out at your house after announcing to each other that they were incredibly bored at the dorm. So, they did the next best thing, which was to bother you when all you wanted was to destress. With a unanimous vote, they agreed it was a good decision to raid your house in the middle of the night to get some form of entertainment. Truthfully, you didn’t know how you could entertain them when you could barely keep your eyes open. But here they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came here so that we’d be less bored!” Jisung whined, frowning at you from the other couch. You rolled your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you woke me up for something like this,” You sighed and ran your hand down your face. Then, you thought to yourself. Just why did you even open the door for them in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, you were already sleeping at nine o’clock. Who even does that?” Donghyuck scoffed and looked at you with disgust. You really were an old person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, people who like to get a normal amount of sleep every night, maybe?” You said, crossing your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loser.” He stuck his tongue out at you. Your eyes narrowed at him. You were starting to think he was only here to bicker and throw hands with you instead of wanting to be entertained like the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway.” You side glared at Donghyuck to see if he had anything else to say. He didn’t. You turned to the rest of the boys and continued. “Why do you brats think coming to me would help cure your boredom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you always manage to do something idiotic enough for us to laugh at you,” Jeno answered with no remorse in his voice. He earned a glare from you too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for right now. You’re being an old fart,” Donghyuck interjected and Mark had to hold you back from getting into a fight with him. Donghyuck grinned in a way that taunted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck, cool it with the teasing.” Mark scolded. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold you off if the two of you continued bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head the other way. He was disappointed. He didn’t even get to tease you as much as he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a sigh once Mark was sure you calmed down. “Well. Since you’re all here, you can do something with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to do at this house?” Renjun asked as you caught their attention. You rolled your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re curious, come and see for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here you were. The eight of you were crammed into the small bathroom you shared with your siblings. While the boys bickered and pushed each other for more room, you reached into the cabinet for the tube. With entangled limbs and eyes full of curiosity, the blackhead tube you pulled out caught their attention. You showed them the label since they were occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really drag us up here to watch you put on a mask of blackhead removal?” Donghyuck questioned after they untangled themselves. Ignoring them, you applied the mask on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the ones who wanted to follow me, so what’s your excuse?” You raised an eyebrow and glanced at them through the mirror. They avoided your eyes. You had a point. Once finished, you turned around to face them. “Do you boys want to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eyed the tube in your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we even have blackheads?” Jaemin mumbled, patting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Seeing as how your skin is practically flawless, I doubt it but you can still try.” You said to which they nodded. As a sacrificial piece, they pushed Mark forward to go first. He let out a sigh as the boys gave him thumbs up. You laughed. “If everyone’s doing it, tie your hair up first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, they tied up their bangs apple style and waited their turn. You first started with Mark, applying it quickly before it hardened. Then, began the barrage of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it going to hurt?” Jaemin mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “Only if you have sensitive skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do we have to have these on?” Jisung asked as the boys crowded around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About ten to fifteen minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to do our whole face?” Jeno brought up and you shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want. If you’re afraid it’ll hurt, then I can just do your nose or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should all do our faces, suffer together!” Chenle said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about-” Mark began to say when you interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark, do you want to get this done or not? Stop moving.” You scolded and he blushed, nodding. He sat still as you applied it on him. Then, you went down the line until everyone had a blackhead mask on. They kept complaining about how cold it was every time it touched their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, you got it in my eye!” Jaemin whined, looking at you as if you had betrayed him. You rolled your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get it in your eye. Don’t be so dramatic,” You said, making him pout. He huffed, then sat quietly as you did it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eight of you stared at yourself and each other in the mirror. The boys couldn’t help but giggle at themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s such a weird feeling.” Renjun gaped, carefully poking his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled and crossed your arms. They were no strangers to skincare, but to see them acting this way, it amused you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until it hardens all the way, you’ll be able to feel it pull on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to pull?” Jeno gasped as the boys’ heads whipped to you with widened eyes. You nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.” You reassured them. They let out sighs of relief. “Since we have some time to spare, you boys can do whatever you want until then. So, shoo. Get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waved them out of the bathroom, making them stumble out. You gave them a warning before you closed the door on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember, don’t touch your faces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, then ran off to find things to entertain themselves with. Meanwhile, you were left to clean up after yourself. You washed the material off your hands and put away the tube. You glanced at the time on your phone, finding it to be well into the night. You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I better go down there and make sure they didn’t break anything,” You yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning off the light, you stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. You didn’t hear any noises, which was concerning. You didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. They either fell asleep or broke something. Your instincts were telling you it was the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you made your way downstairs, you hoped it wasn’t the latter. But you had found them standing in the middle of the living room with broken pieces of a pot in their hands. You hang your head in defeat. You should have known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I leave you alone for not even two seconds and you already broke something.” You shooed them away, so they wouldn’t get hurt. You went to get the broom and pan to clean up everything. “What happened anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle and Jisung were trying to touch us, so Mark had to intervene to stop everyone from fighting. They rolled around, knocked into the stand the pot was on and yeah,” Renjun confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. It’s good that you boys didn’t get injured, but what’s concerning is the fact that my family slept through all that noise. Which I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” You furrowed your eyebrows, wondering how they remained unbothered. What were they going to do when actual burglars come? Sleep through it too? “Go play video games or something. Whatever you do, just sit still and don’t hit each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t guarantee that,” Donghyuck said as they turned on your brother’s game console. You rolled your eyes, knowing he was right. You quickly cleaned up the mess, then joined them in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a few minutes later, Jisung threw himself back onto the floor and sprawled his limbs out. You looked up from your phone and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re playing video games?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually. Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Renjun are. Meanwhile, I’m sitting here, watching them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s still doing something though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still bored, Y/N!” He sang, ignoring you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, please.” You let out a sigh. You hoped these ten minutes passed by quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time passed, the masks started to harden. Right on time too, because the boys were starting to get rowdy. Donghyuck and Mark were this close to fighting over a close match they played. Chenle and Jisung sat in the background, riling up the older boys. Meanwhile, Jeno and Renjun had to sit through Jaemin convincing them to pull this elaborate and chaotic prank on your brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When your timer went off, you couldn’t be any more grateful. They stopped fighting at the noise and followed you up to the bathroom again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nose kind of itches and I can’t scratch it.” Jisung sighed. Chenle patted his shoulder to show a sign of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah. It really is pulling on my face,” Donghyuck mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to them, clapping your hands together. Their attention turned to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since it should’ve hardened enough, we can take them off now,” You said and they nodded. “I’ll go first then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peeled off a piece of the mask on your chin, slowly pulling at it from the bottom of your face to the top. The boys crowded around you, watching you carefully. When it came off completely, they rushed over to see the blackheads from your face. You pointed them out and the boys excitedly yelled. You chuckled, washing your face and turning back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, it’s your turn. Who’s going first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark!” They exclaimed, making him sigh. Once again, he had to go first. He stepped forward and followed what you did. He let out whines as he pulled at it. Chenle laughed, pointing at him. You rolled your eyes, helping him the best I could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts, Y/N.” Mark stopped to look at you. He didn’t want to pull any further from how painful it felt. You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have sensitive skin then.” You mumbled, then helped him the rest of the way. As you did so, he continued to whine. Once it was completely off, Mark held the mask up to the light to see if he had any blackheads. “Go on and wash off your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, quickly doing that before checking over his mask with the boys. You didn’t realize such a simple thing was this interesting to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to the Chenle and smirked. Feeling your gaze on him, he looked up. He gulped, his eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you laughed at Mark, you’re going next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” He stuttered. “I like a challenge. Okay, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gestured for him to step forward. He eyed you, grip tightening on the hem of his shirt. It wasn’t hard to tell how nervous he was. He took a deep breath, then exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to hurt,” He tried to convince himself as he started to peel off the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” You said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mark probably exagger-Ah!” He let out a yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle, don’t yell!” You gasped, scrambling to quiet him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it hurts!” He cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even that bad.” Mark waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weren’t you just whining, Mark?” Renjun brought up to, earning him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fun anymore, Y/N!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop yelling? You’re going to wake up my family.” You sighed, running a hand through your hand. You were getting stressed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You patted his shoulder, then helped him the rest of the way. When it came off, he was back to his normal self. He held up the mask and stared in fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeno,” You called, waving him over. He walked up to you with an attempt of a smile. Though, he couldn’t move much due to the hardened mask. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” He answered and the two of you peeled off one side. The pain was unbearable, but he bit back his whimpering. You laughed, urging him to finish it by himself. He weakly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, you turned to Jaemin who was already pulling off his mask by himself. Renjun, Donghyuck and Jisung followed, pulling their masks in unison. They did it in one swift motion, regret building up in their eyes. Tears brimmed at their eyes and they tried to hold it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smile through the pain. I can do this,” Donghyuck repeated, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this,” Jisung repeated the opposite of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is something else,” Renjun mumbled through tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone was mask-free, they gathered in a circle to compare the number of blackheads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have more than you!” Chenle proudly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m better at it. See, mine stayed whole.” Jisung grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys are strange,” You commented, crossing your arms. Only they would compare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was fun. Let’s do this again,” Renjun said as they smiled at you. You chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but at a time when I’m more awake and not this close to falling asleep standing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>